


Our Broken Pieces Fit Together Perfectly

by Penguina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Optimistic Ending, The Iceberg Lounge, angst with humor, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: Jim pops in the Iceberg Lounge after hours for a drink with Oswald. He wants to confess his feelings for him, but instead ends up making things worse. Still, he won't give up until eventually he gets Oswald to trust him again.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Our Broken Pieces Fit Together Perfectly

Jim sighed, rather loudly. He watched as Penguin was polishing a glass behind the bar and wondered why he was doing that when surely he had people to do that for him. Maybe he just wanted to keep Jim company while he was drinking? Or maybe it was because it soothed him, Jim couldn’t know. The only thing he did know was that they were alone, and he needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t judge him or expect too much of him. 

“I did something stupid,” he finally said. 

Oswald seemed unfazed. “So? You do stupid things all the time.”

Jim groaned. “Oswald, please, this isn't about our little feud! I actually screwed up!” 

Penguin rolled his eyes. “What did you do that’s so bad, Jim?” he asked but the corners of his lips were quirked up in fond amusement. 

“I slept with Sofia Falcone.” 

Oswald nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. His eyes widened. “Don Falcone’s daughter??? What on Earth made you think it's a good idea to sleep with the daughter of the man who used to own all of Gotham!” 

“I wasn’t really thinking much at the time…” Jim mumbled. 

“Right,” Oswald swallowed, lips pursed. He looked a little uneasy, like the topic was making him uncomfortable. 

“She's really pretty,” Jim went on, looking for an excuse for himself. Because he always needed an excuse, right? “Beautiful, even. We were--” 

“I don't want to know about it, Jim!” Oswald cut him off, avoiding his gaze. “Please, just… spare me the details.”

“I thought you were the one person who wouldn’t judge me,” Jim said, feeling betrayed. Perhaps he really did expect too much of Penguin. They had a peculiar relationship that usually consisted of him using Oswald considerably more often than Oswald used him. maybe it wasn’t as fair as Jim liked to think. 

“I’m not judging you,” Oswald said after a small pause. “Never that.” Their eyes met for a moment and Oswald swallowed. “It’s-- Don’t you usually talk about women with Harvey? Why come to me this time? Because the woman you slept with happened to be the daughter of a criminal? And I’m your crime expert?” 

Jim chuckled fondly. “Cute. You, calling yourself an expert.” 

Oswald glared. “If you’re done, Detective, the door is over there,” he fumed. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to imply--” 

“I don’t care what you meant.” 

Jim smirked again. “Are you pouting, Oswald?” 

“No,” Oswald said and he was totally pouting. 

Jim looked at him some more. He watched his eyes, usually so expressive, now cast down to the glass he was still polishing vigorously, for some reason. He watched his shapely lips, his interesting nose. He wondered about the freckles Oswald used to have back when they first met. He hesitated whether he should tell Oswald he missed them. 

“I think I have a type,” he said instead. “After Barbara.” 

Oswald visibly clenched his jaw but said nothing. Jim only noticed because his attention was glued on Penguin. 

“Yeah. Black hair, feisty eyes, gorgeous lips…” he started listing. 

“Right,” Oswald allowed. “Lee, Valery and now Sofia.” 

“Sure. Them. But someone else matches this description too,” Jim said and leaned in closer, looking at the other man intensely. 

Oswald groaned, purposefully ignoring how close they suddenly were. “Am I supposed to care who that is?” 

“Perhaps,” Jim said. “Because it’s you.” 

For a moment all he could hear was the beating of his heart, pulsating loudly in his ears. Then Oswald snorted. 

“That’s ridiculous, Jim! Don’t be silly.” 

Of course, Oswald would not believe him. Why would he? Jim had been nothing but an asshole to him for the last year. But he couldn’t let this seem like a joke when he meant every word of it. He reached out and took Oswald’s hand in his. 

“I'm not being silly. I’m being truthful,” he uttered. “I don't say these things at the right time and I find myself in bed with the wrong people. Last night I wished so badly that Sofia was you…” 

“Jim, please. This isn’t funny.” Oswald pulled his hand away and once again looked away. 

“It’s not funny to me,” Jim insisted. “I’ve suffered for it. Oswald, I've always felt something for you--”

“Yes. Contempt.” 

“No! No, that’s not true… and I’m sorry if I made it seem that way.” 

“Jim, I don’t know who put you up to this, but it’s just childish and stupid. I wouldn’t think you the kind of person to pull pranks like that.” 

“It’s not a prank!” Jim nearly cried out. “I’m being honest here, damn it! Oswald, I tried to escape from my feelings for you, but I’m tired of running away! I care about you very deeply, and I find you absolutely gorgeous!” 

Oswald’s lips parted. His eyes were glassy, as if there were tears in them. This had clearly been the last thing he expected to hear from James Gordon. 

“Now I see what this is about…” Oswald whispered quietly. 

Jim smiled in relief. “Yes,” he nodded, bringing their foreheads together over the counter, happy that Oswald finally understood. 

“You’re drunk,” Penguin concluded. 

Jim froze. “No, I’m not! I’ve only had  _ one  _ drink!” 

“That’s enough, I guess.” 

“Oswald, my drink isn’t even finished! Come on, why won’t you believe me?” 

“Why!” Oswald snapped, pulling away. “Do I really need to answer that question? Isn’t it rather obvious?”

“I know I’ve been an idiot--” 

“No, Jim, you were more than that. You hurt me. A lot. And I get it, I expected too much of someone who could clearly never feel any respect for me. But still. You could’ve been nicer.” 

“Oswald, I mean what I said. I’m sorry about everything and I do care about you!” Jim pleaded. 

Oswald’s eyes, those beautiful blue-green eyes, looked so sad. “It’s time to open the Lounge. You better leave from the back now, lest people see  _ the most noble man in Gotham  _ cavorting with the likes of me.” 

“Oswald--” Jim tried to reach out for him but Oswald was too quick. He waddled away from Jim before the detective could get to him. 

Jim left money on the bar, next to his unfinished drink, and headed for the main entrance. Let them see that Detective Gordon frequented The Iceberg Lounge. Let them see Jim’s true colors. He was no hero. He was just a man, trying to do the right thing in a place where there was no clear distinction between right and wrong. As for Oswald… Well, there was always tomorrow. They were both broken, but their broken pieces fit together perfectly. Surely Jim was clever enough to find a way to prove his feelings to Penguin. Even if it took a very, very long time to rebuild their trust. 


End file.
